One Hell Of A School Year
by Flute-Player-13
Summary: Have you wondered how Hermione felt in first year? Well you will now find out. This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger how she fled, returned, and fell in love. Along with her two friends, this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

(I have decided to make Ginny and Luna the same year FYI. And I don't have a Beta so the grammar, spelling, and punctuation might be bad.) (Also Voldymoldywart isn't in here I might put his teenage self in here as a confusion plot HEHEHEHE)

Have you wondered how Hermione felt in first year? Well you will now find out. This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger how she fled, returned, and fell in love. Along with her two friends, this is their story.

*FLASHBACK*

"Did you see her hair today? I swear I'll cut it all off tomorrow night, if I have to see her walking around flicking it over her shoulder every damn day," a Gryfindor whispered maliciously to a first year Lavender Brown.

"Oh I know and did you see how she acted to my Won Won. She just bossed him around and then showed off by making that stupid feather float," Lavender snarled.

The girls all giggled not noticing three best friends behind them. Two were trying to consol the miserable eleven year old bushy-haired Hermione. All were so different it was surprising that they became friends.

The first was Ginny Weasley, she was the tallest with long straight flaming hair. She had hazel eyes with flecks of gold in the centers, she also had slightly tanned skin with freckles across her nose and cheeks. In Gryfindor house.

The second Luna Lovegood was of an average height with slightly wavy pale white/silver hair. With pale blue eyes with silver flecks. She had a pale complexion with rosy cheeks and had a sort of far away look in her eyes. In Ravenclaw house.

And last but not least Hermione Granger. She was the shortest very petite some would say she seemed the same height as a fairy. Should people care to look they would have noticed that she had a natural beauty to her. Her hair while it was bushy you could tell it would tame into luscious curls. I seemed to be a normal brown but if you looked closer you could see it was a deep mahogany color with light brown sun streaks. She had molten chocolate doe eyes with caramel mixed in. With porcelain skin she would be a perfect china doll. In Gryfindor house.

*PRESENT*

"I'm leaving. I won't just sit here while they torment me," Hermione said with finality. "I promise to write." She added.

"Oh no way. We're coming with you," Luna and Ginny stated at the same time.

"I can't let you come with me. I'm going to the academy in France. Plus your family isn't actually moving," Hermione said

"They'll let us if we tell them why," Luna said.

"Fine," Said Hermione

*3 YEARS LATER*

"Hello"

"Little"

"Brother"

"And"

"Friends".Fred and George said switching at every word.

"Whatdoyouwant?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate frogs.

"Well I thought that you would want to know that the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy shall be here this year." George said.

"Yeah cool whatever," the boys murmured not really caring.

*IN THE CARRIAGE*

"Are you still worried," Asked an amused Hermione.

"Well yeah my brothers don't know im coming back. Hell they don't even know what school I got to. And how are you two so relaxed and calm," asked a frantic worried Ginny.

"We've all changed and we won't take anymore crap from people. Hogwarts won't know what hit them," Luna stated calmly.

"Hell yeah I'm glad Maxine is letting us do something special for the entrance," They all giggled. The same thought ran through their heads. This will be one hell of a school year. While evilly smirking.

(I don't own HP :( and I know it might be suckish but please give it a chance)


	2. Chapter 2

AN I've set a poll up to help me decide the pairing. Outfits are in my profile

Last time on One Hell Of A School Year

"Are you still worried," Asked an amused Hermione.

"Well yeah my brothers don't know im coming back. Hell they don't even know what school I got to. And how are you two so relaxed and calm," asked a frantic worried Ginny.

"We've all changed and we won't take anymore crap from people. Hogwarts won't know what hit them," Luna stated calmly.

"Hell yeah I'm glad Maxine is letting us do something special for the entrance," They all giggled. The same thought ran through their heads. This will be fun as hell. While evilly smirking.

P.O.V. 3rd person

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open with a loud bang. The Durmstrang (SP?) boys stomped in with their staffs and capes. All the students were star struck seeing Victor Krum. After everyone settled down Dumbledore stood up and said.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce to you the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The doors opened once again and the scent of flowers drafted through. About twenty girls in powder blue dresses danced in a line behind Madame Maxine the headmistress. They were followed by tree animals.

One was a snow leopard, another was a red fox, and the last was a large black wolf. Then all of a sudden there was a explosion. When the smoke settled three girls appeared in each in blue tutus, blue corsets, black leather gloves, black cropped blazers, blue Betsey Johnson heals, blue feather earings, black nail polish, matching rings and a thick classic cat eye.

The three girls skipped to the other girls giving high fives.

"Everyone enjoy your dinner. But first the ladies must chose a house to go to so they know their time tables. These are the houses, Slytherin the cunning, Gryfindor the brave, Ravenclaw the wise, and Huffelpuf the loyal,"

"Which house," Hermione asked "I really don't care as long as we're in the same house,"

"Me too well either Slytherin, Gryfindor or Ravenclaw,"

"Why don't we ask Dumbledore to sort us right now but not reveal our name I want it to be a surprise tomorrow," Luna suggested.

"Mk," Hermione mumbled "I'll ask him give me a second.

"Yo Dumbledore! Can you sort us we can't decide," Hermione shouted

Everyone gasped as Dumbledore turned and nodded speechless but eyes filled with mirth.

With the sorting hat

Ginny stepped up and took the hat. As soon as the hat touched her head it yelled Gryfindor it happened with Luna as well. Both girls looked worried because this was Hermione's old house that she was teased in but they were surprised. The hat didn't even touch her head before it yelled Slytherin speaking loud enough so everyone could hear "You've changed for the better more courage but much more cunning and devious. She rolled her eyes and just sat with her friends at the Gryfindor table.

The next day

The Slytherins and Gryfindor 4th years stood waiting outside the potions door waiting for Snape to let them in. Two girls were in the back saving a seat looking for their friend.

Ginny had on a white spongebob t-shirt, ripped denim skinny jeans, white wedges, a pink bowler hat, silver earrings , light pink nail polish, white scarf, silver bangles , a pink clutch with a long strap,black sunglasses, and a blue topaz ring they always wore.

Luna had on a silver dress, polka dot tights, floral flats, a forest animal bracelet, purple feather earrings, black sunglasses, a silver tote bag, silver nail polish, a necklace, a the blue topaz ring.

As Snape was half way threw roll call Hermione came strolling in.

-She had on a t-shirt with a gingerbread man, Black skinny jeans with a zombie panda, a black cropped leather jacket, black and gold wedges, a green stiched heart belly button ring, a deathly hallow necklace, a Hogwarts crest necklace, fingerless black leather gloves, black hoop earrings, a black rubber bracelet, black sunglasses, two tote bags, sparkle nail polish, British flag lips, with heavy eyeliner and mascara.-

"You are," Snape asked with a sneer.

"Wow you don't recognize me. It's me your favorite former know it all Gryfindor," Hermione drawled out.

"Answer," he demanded.

"Oh alright, My name is Luna Lovegood," she replied seriously.

"Go sit down Ms Granger, ten points from Gryfindor," Snape said.

"Ah ah ah nope I'm in Slytherin now. Are you gonna take points from your own house, She smirked.

As she passed she winked at Draco Malfoy and dropped a note that said "you got cute see you later". Then went to sit with Ginny and Luna.

At lunch

Lavender stormed up to the three girls.

"Hey slut what made you think you were welcome back in Hogwarts," Lavender sneared.

"You are completely right I don't belong here," Hermione said sweetly.

"Really,"

"Of course it full of retards and ungrateful people."

With that Lavender tried to slap Hermione. Hermione then round house kicked her and started beating her up. Harry ran up with Ron to try and pull Hermione off. Then McGonagol came running up.


End file.
